Related art light-emitting diode (LED) light bulbs, such as the LED bulb shown in FIG. 1, typically include a translucent cover 101, a heat sink casing 102, an LED light board (not shown) having at least one LED, a power driver module (not shown in FIG. 1) coupled to the LED light board, and a cap 103 having external threads configured to facilitate coupling the LED light bulb to a socket. In related art LED light bulbs, the power driver module is typically fixed within the heat sink casing 102 with a complex structure.
FIGS. 2-3 depict a related art lighting fixture configured to accommodate a series of LED bulbs. The related art lighting fixture includes a support structure 104 having a series of lamp arms 105, lamp cups 106 supported on the ends of the lamp arms 105, lamp holders 107, lampshades 108, and spiral pressure rings 109. The lamp holders 107 include external threads configured to be threadedly engaged by the spiral pressure rings 109. The bottom of each lampshade 108 includes a through-hole 110. To install the related art LED bulbs in the related art lighting fixture, the lamp holder 107 must be inserted through the through-hole 110 in the bottom of the lampshade 108 and supported on the lamp cup 106. The lamp holder 107 may then be secured to the lamp cup 106 by threading the spiral pressure ring 109 onto the lamp holder 107 until the spiral pressure ring 109 engages the bottom of the lampshade 108. Once the lamp holder 107 is secured to the lamp cup 106 by the pressure ring, the LED bulb may be threaded into the lamp holder 107. Accordingly, related art lighting fixtures require several components to install the related art LED bulbs, which makes installation of the related art LED bulbs cumbersome and time consuming and increases the cost of the lighting fixture.
Additionally, related art LED light bulbs are large and, as illustrated in FIGS. 2-3, occupy most of the space inside the lampshade 108. Moreover, due to the large size of the related art LED light bulbs, the one or more LEDs housed in the heat sink casing 102 are spaced far apart from the bottom of the lampshade 108. Accordingly, light emitted from the one or more LEDs in the LED light bulb is obstructed by the bottom of the lampshade 108, which creates dark shade areas and shadows. The presence of dark shade areas and shadows create a poor visual effect rendering the related art LED light bulbs unsuitable for many applications, such as decorative lighting applications.